


[合奏/狮心]为死亡奏行的凯歌(上)

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 医生paro，两个人都是医生，双向暗恋，第一人称泉视角。





	[合奏/狮心]为死亡奏行的凯歌(上)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
听着断断续续被隔绝在诊间外的钢琴声，钢笔在病历簿上滴下一大团的墨迹，我按着因为漏夜值班而头疼欲裂的额，烦躁地蹂躏自己的浏海再接着重新梳齐它。  
没把医师诊疗间设成隔音的家伙，绝对是个外行加上白痴。  
我把手上的笔扔进笔筒里，用腋下夹着写不到一半的数据走出心脏外科的诊间。  
儿童医院的钢琴在一楼大厅，那是一架全黑色的平台式钢琴，每天上班都会经过它，我一直认为那架钢琴就像是一只蛰伏在医院里狩猎的鸦，在这充斥着生与死的国度里觊觎着生者所拥有的，那些灿烂如宝石的青春，而我们医生的职责，就是将这些变得衰弱碎裂的宝石黏合起来。  
我坚守着自己的信条，一直到遇见那个家伙。  
那家伙总像现在这样，在晚上甚至是半夜里弹奏这台宛如不祥之物的钢琴。我观察过，他的演出没有绝对的时间，全凭这人的值班表而定，演奏的曲目也不固定，有时候快活凌乱，有时却又诡谲奔丧。  
但全是我所没有听过的曲子，我有时也会在诊间里听一些古典乐，但那家伙谱出的旋律像是天才一样绝妙，我永远掌握不了，也猜测不到，于是只能每夜每夜，在被繁杂的病历表搞得焦头烂额时不知不觉被他牵着鼻子走-  
但是我，不得不承认自己就像魔笛里的小孩被吸引了，和这座宛如白色监狱里所关押的病童们一般，因为那随兴的曲调觉得重获自由。  
我取出白袍口袋里的银框眼镜戴上，占据二楼的扶手角落把手搭在栏杆上看他。  
那家伙很好认，除了总穿在身上清一色的墨绿手术服和那双在琴键上活跃的五指，月永雷欧还有一头从不好好梳理的夕阳色长发，总是胡乱扎成一绺挂在白皙的颈侧，跟着他飘扬的乐曲微微颤抖。  
我垂着头盯着那小小的发旋在黑色钢琴前舞动，按下了手边随身听的录音键。然后因为脚底传来久站的阵阵酸麻感，我旋身轻轻地靠在旁边圆柱上，白袍便钻过扶手的间隙垂下一角。  
在拆解着白色监狱的悠扬乐曲里，我用录音机录不到的音调轻叹了口气。  
演奏者的身边围了很多人，大部分都是这间儿童医院里的小孩，他们随着那家伙恣意在黑白琴键上舞动的手指兴奋歌唱，彷佛忘记了身上点滴针束缚着的病痛。  
那些病人应该静养，夜晚应该安分地借着药物入眠，还有我的报告……明明应该在今天晚上完成的，却被这个不按规矩的家伙擅自闯入。  
耳膜充斥着他得意而张狂的哼唱声和琴声的合音，木讷地就这样被拽走心跳，对身为心脏外科医生的我来说还真是耻辱。  
你……我望着对方一曲终了后帅气地扬起右手，必须用手写板压着心脏的位置才不会忘了呼吸……真的很吵。  
“喂~”  
因为那声在空旷大厅突如其来的喊叫，我被惊地站直了身体。盯着那像女孩子一样瘦小的身板从钢琴椅上跳下，在一群穿着病号服的小孩子间挥舞双手朝我走来的他，我不由得像被威胁的猫后退几步。  
手臂下夹着的手写板不慎掉落，撞在地板上的声响在琴声消失后的大厅里显得格外响亮。  
“每天每天都来听我的音乐~”虽然过于宽大还洗得有些褪色的手术衣裤套在身上显得很蠢，但他还是像个偶像把食指抵在唇边，对着僵在原地的我轻弹了下: “谢谢你啦~最喜欢你了喔!”  
被注意到了吗?我紧张地抽了口气，双手握在身侧拿不定主意，甚至连病历簿都忘了捡起来。  
这段我们第一次和彼此说话的录音因此出现一段诡异的空白，接着是这家伙不知死活的嬉笑声:  
“不过这样一来你的病历表永远写不完吧哈哈~”他一面摸了摸央求他再弹一曲的病童们的头，一面笑弯了那对上扬的绿色眼眸。  
我忘记当初是怎么回话的了，只知道自己情急之下，因为被说中心事而忍不住恼羞地捡起手写板扔向那张笑得很畅快的脸，然后又因为怕真的砸中医院里首席的麻醉医师而紧张地跑下楼梯，却看见那家伙灵活地嘿咻一声躲开。  
手写板摔在大理石地板上，闷声裂成了两半。  
我只能把手撑在膝盖上，气喘吁吁地瞪着他。  
为了他在这充溢着死亡意味的洁白牢笼里露出不羁的笑容，就像被麻醉了似地，变得不能自已。  
※  
雷欧君同时是个很闲却也很忙碌的麻醉医生，最近几天他总是一脸无聊地在我的诊间里蹭着，偶尔接几通非接不可的公务电话，便接着缩在临时病床上一面哼歌一面在铺满整张床的好几十张病历表上笔画着。  
我再也无法忍受，趁着看诊的空档转身扯开那道隔着我们的帘幕-  
“你这家伙!”我朝他吼道: “给我回自己的诊间去!”  
没想到这人一旦陷入思考就完全不管周遭，充耳不闻的盘腿坐在那里继续写他的资料。  
我抽了抽嘴角，接着操起上次裂成两半的压克力板往那颗毛茸茸的头敲下去。  
“啊!好痛!”他终于回过神来，摀着脑袋转过头一面龇牙咧嘴的瞪着我: “濑名为什么打我啊!暴力反对!”  
手写板又坏了，我打开办公桌的抽屉拿出大捆胶带: “因为你不听人话，白痴。”这么回嘴一边把破烂的板子黏好的我，转过身重新面对这个令人头疼的家伙: “回你自己的诊间去工作!一直在这边乱哼哼的烦死人了!”  
“麻醉科没有独立的诊疗室啊!濑名是笨蛋!”他朝我吐舌，随即仰着脸瞇起那对清澈的眼睛盯着我。  
我被他注视着有些不自在，突然才想起来今天忘了戴眼镜。  
雷欧君就这样和我大眼瞪小眼好一会儿，才觉得好笑似地捧着腹部发出动物被顺毛时的呼噜声: “哈哈~不愧是模特儿的脸呢-”  
我瞪着他在那堆病历表格里磨蹭的娇小身体，不知道为什么有些不自在地咬起嘴唇: “你看过那个广告?”  
“嗯?医院的形象广告吗?” 那家伙在我的病床上歪了歪头，一面拿起其中一张八岁小孩的心律报告书随意浏览着: “当然看过啦~”  
我的心脏因为他的话漏跳一拍，说实话，我对自己的脸很有自信，就算谁一开始都不相信那是医院里一个住院医师素人拍出来的作品，但每每被认出来之后被追着跑要签名实在很烦人，我只好挑了副看起来不那么愚蠢的银框眼镜戴上。  
然而不晓得什么原因，我开始在意这白痴的评价。  
也许是自从他打开了那台钢琴的琴盖，开始无畏的演奏不祥之音时，我的视线就没办法从这家伙身上移开。他演奏着一手把人拉进棺材，再一手把人带出病痛的凯歌，他是公认的、院内天才级的麻醉医师。  
我或许，就只是像孩子一样赌气着，渴望着这家伙的认同与赞赏罢了。  
在被公众形象和医界压力弄得疲惫不堪的时候，想撑着身体和那些带着病痛的孩子们一样，给这笨蛋摸头得到一点安慰吧。  
“因为是那么漂亮的一张脸嘛~当然会记得啦!”  
雷欧君放下了手中的纸，用赞许的炯炯眼神看着我: “就像濑名看我弹琴一样……我啊，每次看着这张脸就觉得活着真好想去救活更多人和他们分享呢，最喜欢了喔~”  
我竟然无言以对，当他真的这么对我说，为了鼓励我说上数以百次的时候。  
“这位，明天手术对吧?”  
他把那份腾好的病历塞进我心搏过速的怀中，咧了咧嘴自信地露出像动物那样尖锐的  
虎牙: “开始了喔濑名~奏响我们医生胜利的号角吧-”  
※  
“月永医生呢！月永医生在什么地方？A1床的病人已经-”  
……  
我愣愣地瞅着骤然短少好几张钞票的皮夹，付完钱后才发现自己买了两份晚餐。  
真是……我为什么要帮那家伙买吃的？  
不爽地在心里甩了自己两巴掌，我却没有感到清醒多少，于是只能板着一张人人闪避的不悦脸色回到心外的诊间。  
出乎意料的那家伙已经不见了，只剩值大夜班的护理师看着我像个笨蛋又折返到护理站。  
“濑名医生，”那群女孩子笑出声音来，顶着我一副逮谁宰谁的冰冷目光指着我手里突兀的两份便当盒: “你是不是在追月永医生啊?太辛苦了!”  
我摀着痛到快爆炸的太阳穴低下头来，暗自在心里咒骂那个让我陷入如此窘境的蠢货: “才不是，”我清楚明白地出口否决: “我和那家伙连朋友都不算-”  
“月永医生现在在A1床喔。”护士们却直接地忽略了我的反驳，好事地拿着病历板示意了下走廊尽头。  
“……”我犹豫了下，最后咬了咬牙转身朝那间病房大步离去。  
后头立刻传来清脆的笑声，我忍不住加快步伐，最后无视医院走廊禁止奔跑的标示小跑步起来。  
拉开病房门的时候，我的脸颊到耳根子都是通红的，却看见那家伙悠哉地盘腿坐在病人的床上，拿着一副儿童餐具和床上的小男孩抢鸡腿吃。  
A1床住的是一个有先天心脏病的小孩子，他的情况并不是太乐观，因为心瓣膜缺损的缘故必须置换人工瓣膜，手术的难度因为他的年龄太小而被拉高。而且大部分儿童医院里的病童听到要开刀大概都是同样的反应，除了恐惧还是反抗，几乎每一个待在白色巨塔里的小囚犯们都视医生如敌忾。  
“呜啾~濑名出现啦!你的脸怎么那么红啊?感冒了?”雷欧君先看到的我，结果他抬手的同时筷子一滑，食物便让对面的男孩抢了过去。  
身上贴满监测线路的小孩发出了快乐的笑声，咬了那只没有一点调味的腿肉一口，便立刻夹回了雷欧君的塑料小碗里-  
“说好了喔!医生，后天你要给我弹手风琴!”小男孩的双眼在略暗的病房里炯炯发亮，如果不是围绕着病床那一台台发出微弱滴滴声的监测仪器，我会以为他只是个普通的、和健康人无异的孩子。  
在雷欧君来到心外科以前，我的世界几乎不曾有过笑声。他被这里的病童甚至医护人员喜爱着，然而看着那一张张簇拥着他的笑脸，我却高兴不起来，越是无法加入其中，总是带着一副令人讨厌的脸面对他。  
心脏的位置微微发酸着，我却治不好它。  
“哈哈~不遵守约定的人会变驴子~”雷欧君很快地伸出手来和那孩子拉勾，虽然是幼稚至极的举动但这家伙却做得十分认真: “身为你的骑士一定会遵守约定的喔~”  
“不要胡闹了。”我拎着手上的塑料袋走上前去打断他们，单手拉过点滴管和电导线检查了下，皱起眉头喝斥那个占据病人床位的家伙。  
感觉到病人在身后吐了吐舌头，但我懒得和这么小的孩子计较，就只是盯着雷欧君，死揪着他到自己的眼睛开始发晕为止。  
那个迟钝的家伙，他不明所以地仰头回瞅着我，然后发出了啊的声音一面举起那只小碗: “濑名想吃吗?”  
“跟患者抢食物你有没有一点医德啊!”我不耐烦地吼他。  
“啧，濑名真小气，小气鬼~”他不高兴地扁嘴，一点也不示弱地回敬着骂我，但低下头来的时候，他才注意到那两盒饭菜然后眨了眨眼睛。  
我不甘心地把左手的塑料袋藏到身后，飞快地别开了脸。  
他一定笑得很开心，因为整个床板都因此发出咿咿呀呀快散架的哀鸣。接着在我想要制止他以前，雷欧君便跳下了病床欺身上前-  
他抢走了我手里的袋子，抽身的时候发烫的指尖擦过我的手心，他的身体总是很暖和，让我下意识被烫得松开了手。  
“明天就交给我啦~”冲出房门前，他朝病床上的小男孩摆了摆手。  
轻触着手底的余温消散之后，我才为时已晚的想起那家伙……连我的份也一并拿走了。  
※  
这周已经有三个小孩因为手术结果无效，并发心衰竭病逝了。  
整个儿童心外科的气氛十分低迷，每当又有病童要推去手术室进行手术时，那些孩子的哭闹让所有人更加地束手无策。  
大家总是去找会弹钢琴的月永医生，因为那些孩子只相信他，只愿意乖乖地待在床上让他注入麻醉药剂然后昏昏沉沉地睡去。  
而最终，有些小孩会醒来，有些小孩则再也没办法听见医院大厅的琴响。  
……  
我追进诊间的时候，雷欧君已经端着饭盒霸占桌前的椅子，他坐在我的位置上掀开盒盖瞄了一眼，随即吐着舌头扬声道: “呜~怎么不是烧肉饭……没意思……”  
“要抱怨就不要吃!烧肉含有多少致癌物质你知不知道!”我毫不留情地回嘴，一面作势要把这个没规矩的家伙赶出我的地盘，却被他轻而易举地躲开，还随手扔下一张纸在办公桌上。  
我接起那张皱巴巴的纸，发现竟然是A1床的手术同意书，顿时瞪大了眼睛瞅着对方: “A1的病人不是很抗拒-”  
雷欧君翻乱了我精心收拾的抽屉依然找不到筷子，便直接用手捞起一片鸡肉在嘴里嘎巴嘎巴的嚼，一面口齿不清地回话: “他明明是个好好说就会懂的好孩子嘛……呜，是你们太冥顽不灵了~”  
我呆立在桌边听这家伙说完这些话，看着他像个肮脏的小鬼慢慢地舔掉手指上的酱料和油渍，不知不觉握紧手里的同意书，那张薄薄的纸张却像是千斤重的大石拉着心脏往下沉-  
雷欧君，你明白死亡可能带来的效应吗?那些不敢承担责难的人把劝说病人的责任压在了天真的你的身上。和病人拉勾的人是你，病人信任的人是你，结果承担后果的人也是你。  
明明是最喜欢也最想拯救病人的人，最后却可能因为那些胆小的执刀者而承受挞伐……  
雷欧君，你明明是我最憧憬的天才，有我最想守护住的才能啊，为什么却笨得这样让人心烦啊-  
诊间外的叫号灯突然亮了起来，我倏地抬起头，正好看见瞬间扫光了两盒肉的那家伙操弄着我的计算机，看也不看一眼地把揉成一团的号码牌扔进了角落的纸篓。  
“濑名医生~”他突然狡黠地对我弯起了那对明亮的眼眸: “请帮我看病吧~”  
“你……下午有个病人一直没来报到，原来是你这家伙!”有种被白痴耍了的烦闷感，我忍不住又想拿病历板敲醒这笨蛋。然而雷欧君已经抢先一步拉开帘幕钻到了后面的病床上，像只吃饱餍足的猫坐在床沿，抱着胸缩在那里思索:  
“我想想啊~主述就是胸闷、上腹腔钝痛、呼吸急促、喘……”  
我望着他皱眉背书似地念出一大串典型症状，视线不自主地落到了他低头时敞开的手术服上-雷欧君的骨架不大，平时他得拿女款的手术衣才勉强撑得起来，现在这件在他身上折腾一天了，领口的松紧带松垮垮地挂在他分明的锁骨上。  
我注视着他还泛着油光的嘴唇叹了口气，跟着走到诊间后面的空间顺手拉上帷幕。  
“躺下来。”简单的命令道，我蹲下把已经关机的超音波仪器重新打开来热机。  
这家伙这时候异常的听话，马上躺倒在那里，双手放在腹部上笑嘻嘻地盯着我。我扯开收成一圈的线路，把探头握在手上尽量避开他的视线: “……上衣。”  
雷欧君把衣襬高高地拉到腋窝的地方，当我让探头试探性地在他起伏的胸膛上滑过时，或许是上头润滑用的胶质过于冰凉，他瑟缩了一下接着扭动起身体笑出声来: “哈哈~好痒啊，等等啊濑名!”  
“不要乱动你这白痴。”我忍着突跳的太阳穴警告他，一面把手里的钝器狠狠地压在他瘦削的肋间寻找心脏的位置。  
这人顿时安静下来，用手揉着笑出泪水的眼睛打了个呵欠。我撇了他一眼同时注意着仪器的黑白画面: “面向我转过来，靠近一点。”  
他大概懒得自己提衣服了，老实地照着我说的话做后便把手臂弯在脸颊旁边，侧躺在床上阖起眼皮。  
看着这样突然沉默下来的雷欧君我有些不习惯，便把注意力放在寻找正确的位置上，快速地让监测画面呈现出超音波谱后，我注视着那颗小小的心脏有力地搏动着，不知道为什么松了口气。  
“你有一点瓣膜逆流啊……”我小幅度的调整手势，手腕顺势放在这家伙温暖的腹部上: “不过超过百分之二十的人都有这种症状，看起来不会有危险……你还有其他地方不舒服吗?”  
“还有就是，有点累吧……”像是闷在肚子的回音透过雷欧君轻颤的皮肤传了过来，我  
不再盯着屏幕，而是注视那张被凌乱的浏海遮掩住的脸-  
听着那微弱到彷佛挣扎的心跳声，我相信这家伙说了真话。  
仪器上的心速慢了下来，他把我搁在他腹部上的手拉上来一些，超音波探头顿时松落在床上。我的手被他胸口上的润滑液糊脏了，但我没有把自己的手抽走，而是任由他紧拽着我的手掌，在旋转椅上俯下身来凑到雷欧君紧闭着双眼的面前。  
“你……今天有点奇怪啊。” 我把探头安放在操作台后蹲在床边，对着那看起来已经睡着的面容皱着眉。  
这家伙不作声，不回话，不再狂妄大笑的模样看起来更加弱小，如果不是紧靠着呼吸他轻吐出来的气息，我真的以为这家伙会就这样留在妄想的世界里不再醒来。  
他的衣服还别扭地在胸上卷成一团，我用指腹按了按底下那颗焦躁不安的小小心脏，然后站起身将雷欧君的衣物拉整齐，并顺手替他立起衣领-  
指尖擦过那副脆弱的喉颈时我没能忍住，偏头用自己干燥的唇碰了碰那张熟睡的脸颊。  
橘色的鬓发因为我的动作跟着滑落下来，我觉得自己一定是被这家伙传染了变奇怪的病。  
但是我想告诉你，雷欧君，你是我在这座白色巨塔里的憧憬，即使明天的你愚蠢到掀开的是自己的棺材，我也愿意和你一起躺进去，一起坚持到献予生者的凯歌奏起。  
※  
因为一个该死的晨会，我没来得及赶上A1病床的手术。  
昨天折腾到半夜才洗好的白袍甚至没有完全干，我只好半披在身上，一面套袖子一面快步回到自己的岗位。  
从会议厅到心脏外科会经过一条完全由落地窗构成的长廊，清晨的阳光还不是太刺眼，所以从我在铺满日光的路程开始小跑步起，远远的便能望见心外科那块被电子设备占据的护理站。  
我把用胶带黏起来的病历夹举在额头旁边挡阳光，看见那件熟悉的深绿色手术衣时，我顿时有种不好的预感。  
那家伙呆呆地站在诊区最角落的手术室外头，我认得出来他和我一样没有换掉昨天的衣服，依旧是那件让他看起来更加娇小的皱巴巴的手术外套。在我安慰自己或许是手术顺利结束的时候，我奔跑过护理站，迎面而来便是一团乱糟糟的人群-  
我认出了那个男孩的家属，正被几个护理师挡在病房外，好几个人的嘴巴同时在动，导致以往沉寂的白色监狱此刻像是沸腾急涌的水那样喧嚣，没办法适应这种混乱的我停下了脚步，驻足于原地远远地望着雷欧君。  
他一个人站在离人群有段距离的地方，翠绿色的瞳仁因为惊吓而瞪大，他紧张地捏紧了拳头，望着那些纷扰、他无法处理的画面后退了一步。  
我刚想出声喊住那个笨蛋，人群里便冲出一个缩小的身影扑向他-  
和男孩有几分相似面容的小女孩冲到雷欧君的面前，用小小的拳头捶打对方:  
“医生你骗人!你明明说我弟弟会好起来的!”细嫩的嗓音在空气里令人发指的拔高，小孩的力量不可能多大，但雷欧君还是被轻易地推倒了，往后跌坐在地板上任由那些拳头胡乱地挥打在自己的身体和脸上。  
“医生你是大骗子!”  
男孩的姐姐大声哭泣起来，但雷欧君还是没有反应，好像那持续着的哀鸣撕裂了他的耳膜，就只是愣愣地缩起肩膀，用惶恐的眼神盯着攻击而来的混乱。  
我看不下去了，想要冲上前去挡在那个白痴身前却被人一把拽住手臂-  
“还愣在这里做什么!” 儿童心外的主任出现在身后，一脸愤怒的瞪着我吼着: “赶快去帮忙急救!”  
我想挣脱这只粗鲁又拉得人生疼的手却没能做到，我再度望向雷欧君的方向，他依然坐在那里，跟前的小女孩哭得没有了声音，他怯怯地伸出一只手想触碰对方，却颤抖着停在半空中。  
被主任拖往病房，我咬了咬牙最后妥协，反身往A1床的方向奔跑。  
这一个转头，变成今后我无法原谅自己的一件事。  
狭小的病房里甚至比外头更加混乱，男孩手术后发生心衰竭，电子表上各种数值纷纷以令人绝望的速度往下掉-  
“要打第四支多巴胺了!”  
“血压还是没上来!”  
“把ECMO推过来!快点!”  
病床边挤满了白色衣衫的人们，我把衣袖推到手臂上，在挤进抢救圈前听见了主任刺耳的低语:  
“一定要救回来!不管用什么方法都不能让病人死!不然找谁究责啊?”  
听到这句话的瞬间，我立刻反身跳上了病床开始做按摩复苏。  
“别做了，刚刚已经做过一轮了没有用，必须上电击了-”最近的一个护士高声叫着，一面推嚷着我用力到发青的手臂想阻止挡住他们上器械的我。  
但我没有移动半步，就只是重复着上下单调的动作，像是要用心底的愤怒撼动逐渐失去起伏的小小胸膛。  
不能让这孩子死……我咬着嘴唇死命地用全身出力，脑海里却全都是那个人在不属于他的诊间里，在我的病床上累倒熟睡的画面……绝对不能失去这孩子!  
汗水从我的下巴滑落，落在病人浅蓝色的手术衣上，从胸口的位置扩散开来。  
“心跳上来了!”  
不知道是谁这样惊喜地喊了一句，随即监测仪器出现令全场大振的帮浦声。  
持续了快十分钟心肺复苏而手臂酸麻的我很快被拉了下来，随即各种维生装置被迅速地安置在床上那瘦小的身躯上……  
当病人的状况稳定下来之后，我蹲坐在病床前面的地板上不发一语，被拉上窗帘的房间显得昏暗，在这股死亡随时笼罩的沉寂里，只剩下我一个人陪着床上被插满了各式大小的管子、沉沉睡去的小男孩。  
我不知道这孩子什么时候能够，甚至能不能醒来?就跟我不晓得雷欧君去了哪里一样。  
我把自己冰凉的彷佛死去的脸埋进了发酸的双膝里，突然间很想念那家伙暖和的体温。  
雷欧君消失了，我不知道那个笨蛋能去哪里。他和这孩子拉过勾说要给他弹琴，他也说过，要给我奏响胜利的凯歌。  
我做到了啊……缓缓地撑着麻痹的大腿站起来，我看着也许再也无法欢笑的童颜咬牙，将快要空掉的输液小心地补齐。  
我回到了自己顷刻间空下来的诊间，把一大迭厚厚的病历文件夹在那裂成两半的手写板上，用冷透且麻的指尖翻动那些纸张，压抑的空气里顿时充溢着死亡的气味。  
但是我还是翻过了每一个案例，在后头写上了自己的治疗备案，就和那家伙做的事情一样，和每一个彷徨的病人立下约定说会让他们好起来。  
即使那些承诺让我恶心，让我觉得喘不过气。  
你在哪里呢?雷欧君。  
我看着大厅被拉上红龙隔开的钢琴，握着白袍口袋里的随身听微微地颤抖，同时不抱任何期待的质问。  
那一天起，我觉得自己得了心病，却连自己都没有药医。


End file.
